Legacies
by Annie-Everdeen-Mellark
Summary: Gale never left. Katniss and Peeta have two children. Paylor is dead. The Hunger Games are back. And they're better than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hi. My name is Rue Mellark. I live in district 12 of Panem, previously known as North America. My parents are no ordinary parents. They are two-time survivors of the Hunger Games, an annual occurrence around here.  
Their names are Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark. You've probably heard of them. They caused a whole lot of trouble around here when they were younger, actually, more like around my age.  
They were 16 when they entered the Hunger Games for the first time, and I'm 15 now.  
I have a little brother, his name is Thresh. If you've ever heard my parent's story, you'd know that our names are pretty significant. I'm named after a little girl, who reminded my mom of Auntie Prim, who she tried to protect in the Hunger Games, and unfortunately failed. My brother was named after Rue's fellow tribute in the Hunger Games, who saved mom's life, and then spared it, all because of what she did for Rue.  
My parents caused a rebellion against the Capitol, which was supposed to abolish the Hunger Games forever, but that didn't really happen. President Paylor was murdered, and one of President Snow's grandchildren took over. He re-established the Hunger Games. For today, is Reaping Day.  
Thresh is now old enough to be reaped, and I have been for three years. Since my parents don't need tesserae, Thresh has one slip and I have three (as they are cumulative). The odds are on his side. If anything happens to him, I might die. Mom says I'm a lot like she was.  
A new rule has been made with regards to the reaping. After a tribute name is reaped, there will be a three-minute waiting period to see if anyone is willing to volunteer. Those three minutes are like torture. I should know.  
For years, the Capitol has been trying to rig the reaping so that all of the old victor's children would be reaped, or those of the ones who were stupid enough to have kids. But every year, the president of the district checks the big glass reaping balls to make sure the correct amount of slips are there.  
When I was 12, I was reaped. I was so scared during those three minutes, and finally, an 18 year old girl, who was deathly ill volunteered for me. She had some kind of incurable disease that no medicine in the Capitol could cure, and she had only months to live. That scrawny, weak girl, took my place, and risked what she had left of a life, to save me.  
In her interview, she had said that she wanted to go out with a bang. She died in the bloodbath, because she was too weak to run fast. Her noble act saved me, and so I have always felt as if I should volunteer for someone, but I couldn't work up the courage to. It's basically saying "Yes! I want to die sooner than normal!". It's no pony ride.  
You're probably wondering what happened to Haymitch. He died three years ago, and so the only victors of district 12 remain to be my parents. The funeral was very odd. Everyone, big or small, got drunk in his honor. He left that in his will. That everyone get drunk for him. I will never understand what went through that man's head. Probably not much.  
There is no school on reaping day, so I was wandering around town when I heard the clock on the justice building strike 5. I ran back to Victor's Village as fast as I could, because I knew that the reaping started at 5:30.  
I got home, and put on my mom's old blue dress, which used to be grandma's. It's a tradition that the oldest girl in our family wears it to reaping.  
We all walked to the square together, but then divided into our age sections. I was lost in a crowd of nervous 15 year old girls, and Thresh was nowhere to be found.  
Effie Trinket stood on the stage in front of the justice building for the who-knows-how-many-th time, her hair slightly green this year. She stood beside the mayor, who gave the boring old speech that we hear every year. Then, Effie said those dreaded words in an overly cheerful voice. "Ladies first!"  
The crowd of girls quietly moaned, just low enough that the peacekeepers wouldn't hear. Effie reached into the large ball, searching around for the right paper.  
Finally she pulled out a tiny slip. She unfolded it, and read the name aloud. "Rue Mellark!" For a moment, it seemed like the world had stopped. They couldn't have called me. No, there's no way. But sure enough, the peacekeepers were dragging me away from the crowd.  
I could hear my brother screaming, "Rue! Rue, don't go! Rue!" I knew that he would volunteer for me if he could, but that was impossible.  
I stood on the stage, for three minutes. Again. This time, I knew no one would volunteer for me. Not after seeing what could happen if you volunteer. 2 minutes and you could be dead. No one with a brain would risk it.  
After the buzzer rang, it was final. I was in the Hunger Games. I could hear my brother sobbing in the crowd, and I wanted to tell him it was ok, but I had to remain silent.  
Finally, Effie reached into the other ball. She pulled out a boy's name, and called out "Thresh Mellark!". I fell to the ground, and started sobbing. Loudly, I yelled out "Please, please pick again! Pick someone else! Please! He's only 12, please!" Immediately, a voice called from the crowd "I volunteer as tribute!"  
I looked up to see what was happening. I saw the peacekeepers put my brother down, and pick up another boy, who was tall, muscular, and looked about 17. I was so grateful. Someone had saved my brother. Then I realized who had volunteered. Liam Hawthorne.  
No, anyone but Liam. Anyone. Liam was my best friend. I could not believe this. I only wish that there could be double volunteering. But then again, what would be the point.  
I couldn't bear to see my best friend come. But, rules are rules. After Effie gave a long speech that lasted about an hour, we were whisked away to the justice building.  
Thresh came to see us first. He thanked Liam, and then gave me a huge hug. I told him to go stay with dad's brother while we were gone, so he wouldn't be alone. I made him promise to visit grandma everyday, and to bring her bread. I couldn't have her starve. I told him that no matter what happened, that I loved him, and I would try to win, for him. With that, he was escorted out. Next to come was Madge's daughter, Lisa. She had kind of been my friend, but not really. She wished me luck, and told me to be just like my mom, minus the rebellion. Then she told me that her money was on me. I smiled at that, even if for only a second. Having said that, Lisa left. Next to come were my parents. A.K.A my mentor's. That's the great thing about having parents for mentors. Instead if saying goodbye at the justice building, they're there with you until you step onto the hovercraft. They hugged me, and thanked Liam a thousand times. Finally, Gale came in. I hadn't seen Gale in ages. Not since the funeral. He looked sad, yet proud. He whispered to Liam "Don't be afraid to love her". At first, I wondered what that meant. Then, I understood and decided to play along. Cameras were surrounding us, and so to kick it off, I gave Liam a kiss on the cheek, while we were both a little teary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Before Gale left, he said to the two of us, "Don't worry. Since your parents have won, two tributes from the same district can win. You are both incredible fighters. Show them what you're made of. Rue, I imagine you heard what I said. Keep it up. Good luck. I love you both." Gale was gone. The only shred left of District 12 was gone. But wait, what's this? My mom stood in front of me, and held a small velour sac closed with a drawstring. I opened the sac only to find the hold mockingjay pin that my mother had used as a token, years ago. She pressed the pin firmly into the palm of my hand, and said, "Take this, Rue. Take this, and I'll always be with you." I looked at her, and started to cry. "Shh, don't cry," she said softly. "You don't want them to think you're weak." Mom was right, I didn't. I was strong, and I knew that both me and Liam could win. If we could just stay alive... Oh, where was Haymitch with his trusty old "Stay Alive."? That would have lightened the mood. But instead, our tears hung heavily in the poorly lit room. Much too soon, the train arrived. After we boarded the train, all I wanted to do was flop down on the couch and curl up against Liam. My wish was granted, but it's effect short-lived. I started to cry as soon as the train left the station, because I knew it may be the last time I ever saw district 12. Effie came into the room, and directed us to our bedrooms. She told us to be ready for dinner in an hour. I lay down on my bed, and just stated at the ceiling until I heard a knock on the door. "Rue, can I come in?" It was mom. "Ya, come in." She walked in the room, and took a look around. "Wow," she started, "This looks a lot like my room when I came the first time." I looked more closely at the room, and sighed. "Really? Do you think it's the same one?" I wasn't really curious, but I tried to show interest in something other than planning my doom. "Nah, it couldn't be. This one looks too new. Mine was more traditional." We stared at each other in silence for a moment, before my mom said "C'mon then, let's fix your hair." She grabbed a large brush off if the table, and began brushing my hair over, and over, and over, and over. Finally, she started braiding. She started the braid on the right side of my head, and then French braided it over to the other side, where it fell over my left shoulder. I looked in the mirror, and gasped to myself. I looked just like mom. Not a little bit, but a lot. I know that I look a lot like her, not only because she is standing behind me, but there are pictures of the district 12 winners on the wall behind me. The man who won years ago, Haymitch, dad and mom. Spitting image. The gray eyes, the coal black hair, even the outfit looks similar to the picture. The only thing that's missing is... The pin. My mom had to send it to the gamemakers so that they could review it, but I'll get it back just before the games. I walk out of my room alongside mom, and dad is standing there with Liam, who looks exactly like Gale. Exactly. Now that I think about it, I can see why mom and Gale were able to pass as cousins. Liam looks like me. We head to the dining section of the train, and sit down where Effie has already arrived. We sat down and began eating the finest food that I had ever eaten. Even with the victor's rations, the food at home was only mediocre. After the meal, Effie put on the Capitol news where they were showing the highlights of reaping day. The ones that stuck out for me were the pair from district 1, Platinum and Gleam,(District 1 had the stupidest names) the girl from 10, I don't recall her name, but she looked awful young. Didn't even look 12 years old. Real thin too. The last one who really touched me was Jacob Odair, Finnick and Annie Odair's son. He is 18 years old, and was born when my parents were only 17. Finnick was in the third quarter quell with my parents, and he escaped the games as well. He died a brutal death during the rebellion. Annie is also a victor, and was reaped for the quarter quell, but another victor volunteered for her, as she was not very mentally stable. My parents have kept in touch with Annie, and so if she was not here with me tonight, my mom would be on the phone with her for hours. Mutual crying, I guess. They live in district 4, and so it's a little far to see each other often. If I had known that Jacob would be in the games, I would've told Thresh to go visit them. I couldn't have known.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After dinner, I was so tired, but I knew that there was no way I'd be able to sleep. Still, I tried. For hours I lay staring at the ceiling. At about 11:30, heard a knock on my door. I knew it couldn't be mom or dad, though I don't imagine they'd be able to sleep either. I slowly opened the door, unsure of whether I should or not. To my relief, I saw Liam standing in front of me. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I asked slightly hazy. "Nope. How could I?" he responded with a slight of fear in his voice. He came into my room, and sat on my bed. He looked around, taking it in. Then after a while, he flopped down on the bed, and closed his eyes. I sat beside him, until he pulled my braid so I was laying beside him. He turned on his side to face me, pulled the hair out of my face, and kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that someone may have heard. I sat up abruptly, and Liam followed. "Just returning the favor." It took me a minute to process what he had said, but then I got it. "Nobody's watching, Liam." I whispered. "I know, I wouldn't do this if they were." Liam leaned into me, and kissed me. For REAL. For a moment, I pulled away, but then I kissed him back. For someone who has been my best friend most of my life, I'd never thought of him as anything more than that. A best friend. But now that we were on a train to death, I started to see a side of him I had never seen before. The cute, romantic side of him. I slept in Liam's arms that night. It seems that we could get a few hours of shut eye if we were together. We set the alarm clock for 5 am so that Liam could sneak back into his room before Effie came to wake us up. Nothing happened that night, we just lay there for hours, trying to sleep. To break the silence during those awake hours, I said to Liam, "Your dad, he was so nice to my mom. She maybe loved him, he maybe loved her. Then, she left him for my dad." Liam smiled at me. "I maybe love you." he said, "I maybe love you, too. And I promise, I won't leave you for a Mellark." Liam gave a small, quick laugh before kissing me on the forehead. "I know," he said. We fell asleep shortly, but then woke up an hour or so later, and were up for an hour. Then fell asleep, woke up. After being asleep for a consecutive 2 hours, we woke up to the sound of a soft alarm clock. Sigh. Liam left, and I tried to get a tiny bit of sleep. At 6:30, Effie was banging on the door, "Wake up! Wake up! It's a big day, yes a very big day!" I groaned, as I had only slept another half hour. My mom came into my room to really wake me up, and surprised me when she said "So, have fun with Liam last night?" The tone in her voice was mocking me. "Uh..." I started, unsure of wether or not to tell the truth. "I heard you two. You know I can't sleep through the night. I'm guessing neither can you. It's ok. Just don't tell your father." I was relieved that she wasn't mad. "Ok, thanks." What else should I say? I'm not good with this stuff. We had breakfast, another amazing meal, and were informed by Effie that the great chariot ride would be today. Great. Just what I need. Publicity. I turned on the Capitol news, only to find what these games were dubbed as. 'Battle of the Victors, The Next Generation: Rue vs Jacob.' I was revolted by this. I had met Jacob a few times, but even though I was not close with him, didn't mean that I was ok with killing him! It's Finnick and Annie's son! I figured out who to avoid, and I'm not even in the Capitol yet. All I can do is hope that Jacob wants to avoid me too. I went into my room for what may be one of the last times, and waited. I was soon greeted by my prep team, and they were far from normal. Alexander, Gadshill and Iris. My prep team. They plucked every hair from my body that wasn't on my head, scrubbed every imperfection away, and took me to "beauty base zero". That's what they call it. I was waiting for my stylist, who I was hoping would be a lot like mom had described Cinna, because I don't want an insane stylist. A young man walked in, probably about 27, give or take a year. "Hi, I'm James. I'm going to be your stylist. I'm very excited to be working with you, because my father left me plans for if ever I were to meet you." I looked at him, puzzled. "Your father?" He smiled. "Yes, my father. Cinna. Have you heard of him?" From there, all I could do was nod and stare at him in amazement. James was amazing. We talked for awhile, because he already had an exact plan in mind. Then he apologized for being so bold, and left. My mom came in shortly after, and asked me about the stupid look on my face. The only words I could make out were "Tha-tha-, that's.. Uh... That's um... Cinna's uh, son!" Mom clapped her hand around my mouth and told me to keep it down. As we approached the Capitol, people became more sensitive to the name 'Cinna' than they were at home. Finally, after a day and a half of pure torture on wheels, we pulled in to the Capitol station. I stepped out of the train, and wad instantly amazed. The air smelled so much sweeter here, the grass so much greener. We were taken into the justice building, where every district had their own floor. Mom and Dad got a little agitated being on that floor. Maybe because they had been there as tributes, twice. However, they did go to the games every year after that, so I don't get it. Actually, now that I think about it, it might have something to do with me being here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I had lunch in the large district 12 dining room, where I was served by Avoxes. I knew better than to talk to them. My mother had been teaching me how to behave in the Capitol since I was a little girl. Even when I saw the redheaded Avox girl and Darius, I kept my mouth shut. It was horrible to think of the torture that they had all been through, even though it was almost certain I would be through something similar. I just could not afford to think that I could be dead within the next week. I couldn't. I had to stay focused. For Thresh. For mom and dad. For district 12. For Liam. And for god's sake, for me. After lunch, I was escorted by some ever-friendly peacekeepers to my bedroom. *sarcasm*. It was not friendly. My prep team came in, and took me to "beauty base zero" again. This time, I was coated in a goldish-red shimmering dust, which my prep team called "fire dust". I'm praying it's not flammable. When James came in, he had a black garment bag with him. He told me to close my eyes, so that he could blindfold me. I swear, I was almost certain that he was going to light me on fire. Not a good feeling. I heard him unzip the bag, and he told me to step into what felt like a dress. Well, it was obviously a dress. There were no leg holes. After the dress was done up, James removed my blindfold. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the beauty that he had created. A peachy-orange floor length dress, with a skirt made of flowey tulle hung on my body. The top was incrested with amber stones in the shape of tiny teardrops. I couldn't speak. The dress was so beautiful, I felt out of place being in it. But then, James started to do my hair. And my makeup. And my nails. I looked the part more every minute. Finally, he placed a large, amber pendant necklace around my neck. I was in shock. I was not seeing myself in this mirror, it was someone else. Before I could say anything, James said "They wanted the next generation of your mom, we'll give it to them. They want to re-create her games, we will, Girl in Flames." Girl in Flames. Wow, if I made it out of here alive, I would certainly have a name. I walked out of my room only to see Liam, looking more handsome than I had ever seen. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a cummerbund to match my dress, as well as amber cufflinks. This, I thought, were by far the most normal chariot ride costumes EVER. I mean, it may as well be the interviews! But somehow, I knew that James had a trick up his sleeve. I waited around, with mom, dad, Liam, and some horses. Now was my real chance to look at my competition. Some cows from district 10, some lumberjacks from 7, and there we have Jacob Odair. Hmm, seems the Capitol is completely trying to copy the third quarter quell. Jacob is wearing a fishing net. Like father like son, I suppose. I just find it outlandish. His partner, who's name I'm not sure of, wears something quite similar. Jacob strolled on up to me quite sure of himself, and had the guts to say "Hello, Rue. I'm Jacob. Would you like a sugar cube?" Mom, who was standing behind the horse, overheard and burst out laughing. Almost everyone within earshot of her stopped to stare. Who was the outrageous person laughing uncontrollably, days away from the most tragic event ever?(For the people in that room, anyways,) Once they saw it was her, they went back to their own live. I looked at her, confused, then at Jacob. Then mom, then Jacob again. I didn't get it. Since they were too busy laughing, I decided that I should ask dad. "Dad," I started, "Why are mom and Jacob Odair laughing about some sugar cubes?" Dad looked at me in disbelief. "Woah, woah, woah. Sugar cubes? Ah, that's an old one. When Finnick first met your mom..." He started talking, but then remembered the horrible fight that had followed that event. Since no one would tell me, I decided to forget it and move on. During the chariot ride, I felt something stir in my dress. Not exactly what I was hoping for, not everyone wants their dress to stir. Suddenly, small, motorized fans on the underside of my dress began to blow synthetic flames up over my head that I was not even aware of. I looked to the stands, and I saw mom, beside James. James was smiling triumphantly, so proud of what he had accomplished. Mom, on the other hand, was shaking her head slightly, with a "Should have known better" smile smothered on her face. I wondered why it was always the girls who got the cool costumes. But then again? It was really only the district 12 girls. Maybe we just had the cool stylists. After the chariot ride, we headed back into the justice building and went up the elevator to the 12th floor. Liam whispered to me "Good job tonight. Your dress was beautiful. Just like you." I looked at him for a moment, then softly kissed his cheek. "Thanks. You were great too. Think they're buying the act?" "Of course. It's no longer an act." Liam pressed his lips against mine, and I was just able to let out an "Oh yeah, that's right." I smiled, but then remembered I probably shouldn't have. He followed me into my room, and I fell asleep beside him, still dressed up in my chariot outfit, and with all my makeup still in ny face. Liam had taken off his jacket that evening, but he was still in the rest of his outfit. In the morning, Effie woke me up with a terrible shriek. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I startled awake, sitting up so quickly it made my head spin. "What's going on? What's happening?" Liam woke up slowly after hearing my yells."What's wron-AHH! Why is Effie in here!" Just as my lips formed an answer, Effie butted in. "You two! Together! Like, for real! And you look awful! Liam, get out of here before your prep team gets here. Rue, I'll deal with you later. I'm very disappointed in you both." Liam mouthed what Effie had just said to me behind her back, making a Capitol-ish face. I almost made a half smile, but stopped myself. I had just remembered why Effie had woken us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ah, training session day. Yippee. I'm not like my mom. I don't have any special skills, like hunting, or climbing. When it comes to stuff like that, I'm more like dad. And last time I checked, there were no paintbrushes or cakes in the arena. Liam on the other hand... He's a hunter. He has something to show. I have nothing. I'll be lucky to walk away with a 5. That's what I deserve.  
Here in the Capitol, they like to get the pre-games stuff over with sooner, so the training session is this morning, and then the interviews are tonight. Then tomorrow, no. I'm not even going to go there.  
I got dressed in the generic training suit with a 12 on the side, an identical suit to Liam's. I hated the suit. I didn't feel like me. I felt like some Capitol mutt, or maybe an Avox. But definitely not me. I went in the training center first, and immediately picked up a paintbrush. I remembered something that my dad had done, the year if the quell. On the floor, I started to paint. I closed my eyes a lot, not wanting to see what I had done. But I knew what I had painted. The mockingjay, free instead of contained. On top, I painted the words YOU DON'T OWN ME. I looked over to the gamemakers, and saw that they weren't paying any attention to me. I looked at the weapons around me, then at the force field between me and the gamemakers. I picked up a knife, and threw it directly at the force field, aiming strait at the head gamemaker's head.  
Though the knife didn't hurt them, it sure got there attention. I yelled at them "You can't decide what happens! You think you can, but you can't! Just wait!" With that, I walked boldly out of the room. I wished Liam good luck, and headed back upstairs. I was not in a good mood.  
No one can really choose what happens, I thought. If all the tributes were just to band together... Wait. I thought. I'm just like my mom. Rebellious. Asking for trouble. I can't let that happen. I mean, sure. If the Hunger Games were really abolished, that'd be great. But for that to happen, all of the tributes would have to rebel. There would be no winner. And some of the tributes take way to much pride in winning. So that'd never happen. But things could change. If I talked to Jacob, he could talk to the careers, and I could talk to the underdogs. And then they would gang up on me and kill me. Never mind. If I could stop thinking, life would be so much easier for me. So much easier.  
I went up to my room to meet James, where he was already waiting. He had another black garment bag with him, although this one had the word INTERVIEW on it in white chalk. I wondered if Cinna had made these dresses, or just left plans for them. The fire dust was back. It was so glittery, that I looked like I had come straight from District 1. Yet James put hardly any on my body Then I saw the dress. It reminded me that I was not. This dress was the most understated, unexpected dress I had ever seen. Usually, a tribute's dress was a step up from the Chariot ride. Not this time. That's why I loved it. With the necklace, I was ready.  
I walked onto the stage when Ceasar Flickerman called my name. Everyone gasped as they saw the short, muted orange, velour dress. Actually, it was more of a sunset. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. There was a tie at the waist that dropped into a beautiful draped skirt. I don't know if people loved it, or if they were stunned by its lack of sparkle. But I think it was just that that made it the best.  
I twirled, and the crowd cheered. To my surprise, I did not go up in flames. Mom says I'm much more like dad when it comes to making friends and being friendly. God, I hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The training scores are now revealed at the interview, because like I said before, the Capitol is much more efficient. I sat down beside Ceasar Flickerman, who's head of hair was an electric green this year. He started off by complimenting my ever-so understated dress, especially for a girl in flames. Then he said something that had completely slipped my mind. "It's a dress of victors!" At first I stared at him like he was insane, but he went on. "It's a sunset orange! Peeta's favorite color. The neckline, it's a sweetheart. That was Haymitch's favorite saying. And well, the jewel tones and the shimmer and- well, you are in flames! Like Katniss was on fire. Now, let's get your score." Ceasar pointed to the giant screen behind us, where he was there. Again. He said "District 12." A photo of me appeared. "11." he said. 11? No, I couldn't have gotten an 11. That was what my mom got. And she had actual skill! "Wow, look at that." Ceasar said. "Just like your mother, just like her. Right folks?" The Capitol crowd cheered as loud as they could. I tried to look as nice and friendly as I possibly could, but I was incredibly shocked.  
"So Rue, tell us. We heard some rumors about you and your tribute partner, Liam. What's going on between you two?" I stared at him for a while, confused. "Rumors? From who? I spread no rumors! And I'm not pregnant, in case you thought I was going to try that. No." Ceasar laughed, along with the rest of the audience. "Dear, dear Rue. Why your escort, Effie Trinket has revealed some information about you and Liam. Are you two a couple?" Ceasar said with a slight tone of accusation in his voice. "Well, I will tell you something." I started. "Liam and I have been best friends ever since we met. And I had never really thought if him ad more of a friend, until just a few weeks before the reaping. When we both ended up here, I knew it was our destiny to win, and live happily ever after." The crowd cheered, and I smiled at them confidently. "Wow, you are one passionate person." Ceasar winked at me. "And that's all the time we have, folks! You'll see Rue in the arena! Thank you, sweetie." I waved and strolled off stage. I remained in the wings, however. I was not missing Liam's interview. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Capitol, please welcome Liam Hawthorne!" Liam walked on stage with a slight look of indifference on his face, but still confident. "Hello, Ceasar." Liam said as he sat down. "Alright, Liam. I won't waste any time. Let's get your score." Ceasar appeared on screen again, to reveal Liam's score of an 11. "Wow, would you look at that. Another 11 for District 12. Wonderful, isn't it?" He cackled as if it was the best news in the world. "Now, Liam. I have something very serious to tell you about. It concerns your girl. You do love her as well, am I right?" The crowd fell silent. "Ceasar, let me tell you that I loved her since we were 9 years old. And I will do anything to protect her. Anything." Ceasar should have smiled, but instead he remained serious. "Good. I didn't want to tell this to Rue, because I didn't want to ruin her night. But it seems she has already made an enemy. Take a look." On screen, a boy who looked about 18 years old appeared with Ceasar on screen. He was from district 2. "So, Nicholas. Why do you think you can win this?" Ceasar asked the boy. "When I was younger, my sister volunteered at the age if 18, much like I did. She made it to the final 5, but she was killed by the girl from 12. They interviewed our family, and I swore on my life that if ever I were to be here, I would kill that girl from 12. I don't care who she is, she's dead to me." Ceasar cut of the clip and went back to Liam. "What did you think about that, Liam?" I could see tears of rage building up in his eyes. He shot out of his seat, and started yelling. "I don't care who you are, what you do, or what you plan to do. No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches Rue. No one! Do you hear me? I will do everything in my power to insure that she is safe, and goes home to her brother." The entire crowd was either cheering, or stunned. This was rare. No one did this on national television. Except Liam. "So are you going to win, Liam?" Ceasar asked. "You bet your sorry bottom I am. And I'm bringing Rue with me. District 12, get two Victor's houses ready, cause we're coming home. Real soon." Everyone sighed of admiration in the crowd, and the buzzer sounded. "That's all the time we have, Liam. Thank you very much." With that, Liam walked off stage, his hands in fists. He came over to me, grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me hard on the lips, not letting go until an Avox ushered us off stage. "Liam," I started. "Shh. It's ok, Rue. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's ok. Shh" I think he could tell that I was starting to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was sobbing in the elevator. Mom and Dad were silent, the only other noise was the soft hushing sound that Liam was making to calm me down. "Shhhh. It's ok. Shh. It's ok, Rue. Shhh." He would whisper in my ear. I could barely hear him over my quiet sobs. When we got upstairs, I pulled myself together enough to watch the recaps of the interviews. The highlight of the night? Liam's reaction to Nicholas's interview. Mom turned off the TV before I could watch it again. "Are you alright, Rue?" She asked in her 'trying not to sound devastated' voice. "No. I'm not ok. That boy is going to kill me, and there's nothing I can do about it. He's a career and he has intentions. He'll kill me, and I won't be able to go home to Thresh. That thought is punishment in itself." Dad looked at me with that look. The one that said "I know something you don't, but you will real soon." That look usually meant something good, but in a day like today, there's really no getting better. "Rue, come here. Come talk." I walked over to my dad, and he took me in his arms. "When I was here for the first time, I was certain that I was going to die. Everyone was saying how much of an advantage your mom had. Then she said that I was strong. But I snapped. I told her and Haymitch and Effie that I had no chance at winning. That even my own mother didn't believe in me. But you know who did? Katniss. My mentor. My escort. All those people, plus Liam, plus everyone at home believes in you. You have so much to offer. And I'm not saying goodbye tomorrow. I'm saying see you later." I looked at him, and I could see that he was telling the truth. He believed in me. So did everyone else. I just needed to believe in myself. I hugged him tightly and prayed that I would never have to let go.  
That night, it was sleepless. For all of us. I didn't sleep, neither did Liam. We stayed up together. Every once and a while, I would hear mom or dad get up, and walk around. What really surprised me, is that I heard Effie up in the night. Of all people, her. Never would have guessed. I didn't let go of Liam at all that night. I wasn't even in the arena, and I already had nightmares. "Liam, I'm so scared." I whispered to him, while I felt the tears welling over my eyes. "I know. It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anybody touch you." He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and then kissed the top of my head. "I can't lose, Liam. If I lose, Thresh will never forgive you." He looked at me funny for a moment. "Never forgive me? But why not?" I sighed. "Because he would have wanted to be the last thing I saw before I died." Liam hugged me again before he said "Well, then we can't let that happen. Now can we?" Even with his comforting words, I couldn't find the strength to sleep. It now takes more energy to sleep than stay awake. Isn't that sad? Maybe I can get some sleep in the arena, if we sleep in shifts. Well, we can't both sleep, and I won't let Liam stay up all night. So I guess we sleep in shifts. Which reminds me... "Liam, are you sleeping?" I whispered loudly. "Not at all. What's up?" He rolled over and took me in his arms. "Since we might not get much sleep, we should strategize. Cornucopia; do we grab stuff or run?" Liam thought for a minute before he responded. "Grab whatever's closest to you and run with me. Don't go to far into the circle, if there even is a circle. If there is, stay on the outside, near the edge. And don't stand there like a dead fish. Run." I nodded, showing that I understood. "What do we do then? How will I find you?" Liam gave a devious smile. "Keep an eye out for me, then when you see me running, get out of there fast. We'll distance ourselves from the others as much as possible, and try to find a water source. Then we find shelter. Then food. Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." If only he were right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mom and dad walked us out to the hovercraft. Mom was crying, dad looked like he was about to cry. "You're both strong. You can win this thing. I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying see you later." My mom was gone. "Daddy," I started. He stepped forward to give me the biggest hug ever. "See you later, Rue. See you later Liam." I waved, as two avoxes escorted us onto the hovercraft. When I sat in the hovercraft seat, beside Liam, and the Capitol lady inserted the tracker into my left forearm, the realization hit. I could be dead in an hour. Or I could not. Either way, it didn't matter anymore. I can't stop thinking about Thresh, and how he must be down in the square watching the Pre-Game interviews with Ceasar Flickerman, everyone's favorite host. As if. Thresh must be so scared, so alone, even though he was with family. No one could understand him, except Grandma. She's the only person in 12 who's still alive, and has had so much taken away from her. They took mom away to the games twice, then to 13, then to training for the war, then to the war. Then they took Auntie Prim, and killed her. Now they almost took Thresh, and they took me. She's suffered the most in all of 12. I hope he's with her. She needs the support. It must be so déjà vu for her. The third time a family member was in the games.  
We landed underground in the mysterious location, and were taken into the prison cell-like chambers where we would see our stylists one last time. For 22 or 23 of us anyways. I sat in the room, cold and alone, when James walked in, almost in tears. "Rue, you have to remember this. You have the passion of a Mellark, the strength of an Everdeen, and the cunning of Rue. You are all those things and more. Don't let anyone get in your way of coming home. I'm going to see you again, your dress is laid out for when you get back. Here's your outfit." In his hands he held a pair of black pants, with an army green windbreaker type jacket. It had a hood, and all, but it didn't look overly warm. On the left side of the jacket, right where my heart would be, was the mockingjay pin, glistening as if it had just been polished. "Cinna wanted all the little Katnisses to be just like her. Go kill em, Rue. Literally." I didn't have time to cringe before the monitor in the room started counting down the seconds. I panicked, hugged James one last time, and walked towards the tube. When I stepped in, it closed and started rising. I was freaking out. There had to be some way I could get out. This couldn't be real. I'm dreaming. Get me out of here! Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and I could see the arena around me. The golden Cornucopia in the middle of a circle of 24 tributes. I looked at Liam, who was about 7 tributes to the right of me. He nodded in approval. I watched the clock tick, and in the final 10 seconds, I heard the gamemaker's voice counting down. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. No, I can't. 2. I'm not ready! 1. Go! I ran as little as I could, grabbed a small green backpack, ran out of the circle, and followed where Liam was headed. I couldn't see very well behind me, but my peripheral vision was telling me that I had made the right choice by leaving. I kept running for what seemed like forever, never stopping for more than a few seconds to catch my breath when Liam stopped to make sure I was still behind him. Finally, after we had distanced ourselves from the Cornucopia probably about 4 miles, we found a stream. Liam opened his backpack, only to find a small canteen that could probably hold 10 ounces of water. With the canteen was a small bottle of purification drops. Liam filled up the canteen, then put in the drops. He then looked in my smaller bag, and found another canteen, one that could probably hold 7 ounces. He filled that one up as well, and put in the required amount of drops. Then he put both canteens in his bag, and slung it over his back.  
"Don't you think I should keep one?" I asked in my most silent voice ever. "Why? This way, we can't lose them." Liam sounded so sure of himself, yet I knew he wasn't. "What if we get split up? Then you've got all the water, and I've got nothing. It's not a good idea." Liam sighed, knowing that I was right. "Alright. Here, don't want you to go thirsty. But remember, you're not going to be alone. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He hugged me tightly, and not letting go until a noise in the bush made us jump. We were unarmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All we could do was stand there, unprepared and afraid. Silent as ever, we retreated slowly, and to our relief, a small squirrel jumped out of the bush. I let out a small sigh of relief, and put down my fists. Out of the blue, Liam grabbed the squirrel, broke it's neck, and skewered it with a stick he had picked up off the ground. "Dinner." Liam said. I looked at him, partly disgusted, partly shocked. "Wha..." My voice trailed off when I realized I was a little loud.  
We had walked probably another mile before it started getting dark. Fast. We stumbled upon a crevasse that was kind of like a cave (it had a roof and walls, and was well hidden.) and we decided to set up camp for the night. It was too dark to build a fire, so dinner would have to wait. We took out the contents of our bags, and looked at them from up close. I had the canteen, a small hand knife, and some grain, much like the rations that the districts get. Liam had his canteen, the purification drops, a bag of what looked like sunflower seeds-edible anyways, and a small metal spear. He also had a blue tarp, waterproof on one side, and fleece on the other. It would make the perfect blanket. The only problem was the color. At least it was dark blue. It was finally dark outside, and we looked up in the sky at the fallen tributes. One, two, four, seven, nine, eleven, thirteen tributes gone. That's quite a bit. Only eleven left now. Wow. This is going to be quick. By tomorrow we should have our top 8. That's a record, I think. Then again, I have no idea.  
I decided to stay up and watch first, but Liam wouldn't let me. "Oh come on, Liam. Get some rest!" I told him sternly. "I'm not sleeping and you know it. I need to protect you." Normally, I'd object. But I was so tired and wiped out, that I couldn't stand it. I needed sleep. I crawled under the tarp and closed my eyes. But I couldn't find the strength to sleep. I kept picturing Nicholas with his various weapons chasing me. "Where are you, twelve?" He teased hauntingly. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He threw a knife at me, then a sword. I dodged both, but then he shot an arrow at my heart. I jolted awake, nearly screaming. The only thing that stopped me was Liam's hand over my mouth. "It was Nicholas. It was him. He killed me with an arrow. I, I lost. The games, Thresh, you," Liam started stroking my back with his hand. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream. No one's going to hurt you. I promise." "But it's not a dream!" I was almost shouting at this point. I lowered my voice, and continued. "This is real, Liam. Everything. Nicholas is trying to kill me, the whole Capitol wants me to die. And if I die, I lose you." Liam didn't say anything. "Ok? I lose you. I can't lose you." He just continued to stare at me in silence. He leaned towards me, and pressed his lips against mine. "Go to sleep, now. Big day tomorrow." I closed my eyes and every bit of the world faded away.  
The next morning, I woke up to the sound of some mockingjays singing. The four note melody was so familiar, it scared me. D, F, E, A. I looked around me, to find Liam gone. I finally understood. The mockingjays were telling me that he was ok. Why would he leave me? What if he never came back? I crawled out of the crevasse, unsure of whether I should or not. I looked around the trees, and it seemed as if no one was there. I heard a cannon, and jumped a little. I took one step, when a large figure jumped in front of me and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, to cry for help. I wanted Liam to come and beat the crap out of this guy. But he had left. He might even be dead. And now I was going to die.  
The boy dragged me back into the crevasse, and pushed me against the stone wall. I had closed my eyes out of fear, and was quivering. "Rue?" I didn't respond, because it could very well be a trick. I don't know how, but it could. "Rue, it's okay. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't open my eyes, but I responded. "Liam?" I could hear the fear in my voice. "No. It's me, Jacob. Jacob Odair?" Jacob released me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air and sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Rue. I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at him, puzzled. "You don't want to kill me?" He laughed. "Of course not. I mean, I want to win, but I'm like you in a lot of ways. Both my parents are victors. I have that one person I need to go back home to. But I won't kill you to get there. Because then you don't get a chance to see Thresh again. It wouldn't be fair. Unfortunately for you, one of the many people you want to see after you win is also here." I looked at him, slightly angry after the last statement. "Liam will come home with me." Jacob sighed with doubt. "Rue, be real. Only careers have ever won on that rule since it was established. I'm sorry to break it to you." Now, I was almost furious with him. "Are you forgetting who established the rule? Two victors from District 12, who just so happen to be my parents. So, we do stand a chance." Jacob just stood there, before he reached into his bag. "Do you have any weapons?" he asked. "Liam has a small spear, and I have a knife. Why?" Jacob pulled out a couple rocks, a throwing axe, a dagger, and a backpack big enough to hold them all. "Where did you get all that?" He smiled. "Well, I stayed at the Cornucopia for a while, got some stuff. Then I had allied with my district partner, and she had stuff too. She was killed, and so I kept her stuff. That's where I got the extra bag. Anyone that I killed, I've kept their weapons. Take em. And hey, if you want to, come find me. I'd be happy to be your ally." Jacob ran out of the crevasse, without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I decided to stay inside for the rest of the day, or at least until Liam came back. I wonder where he was? Probably off getting food. Still, with every cannon that I hear... I'm not even going to go there. I'm pretty sure that we are down to eight now. Two days and already, wow. Maybe Nicholas is dead. I doubt it, but one can only hope. I hope Jacob is okay, there was a cannon shortly after he left.  
I made a small fire at dusk, right outside the crevasse. I cooked the squirrel we had caught the day before, and rationed it. Half for me, half for Liam. But I didn't eat it all.

I didn't want to stray from out camp, but my canteen was empty. Luckily for me, the river was not far from where I was. I got over there as fast as I can, filled up, then came right back.  
I was sitting right on the edge of the crevasse, when the Capitol seal came across the sky, and the anthem came blaring across the stadium. Caesar Flickerman's voice came over as he said "The Fallen." Very creative. The first fallen was the girl from 4. Jacob's partner. The second was the boy from 10, who I hadn't really acknowledged before. The third was the small boy from 11. At this point, I was relieved. I heard 3 cannons, three fallen tributes. But wait. When Jacob came to "visit" me, I had just woken up, and hadn't heard a cannon yet. But Jacob said his partner had died. Oh my god. There's another one. The last fallen tribute. The boy from District 12. Liam Hawthorne. My best friend. My true love. The one who saved my brother's life. Dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. I didn't even say goodbye.

Why did he leave? Why did he not tell me that he was going somewhere? Where could e have gone? Did he even leave? Or was he attacked during the night when he was watching guard? But the birds... It doesn't make sense! Why, why did this happen to me? Why not to Nicholas, who deserved to die? I have people to go home to, and without Liam, I'm nothing. I'm as good as dead. But it's my fault. I should have stayed up, I should have known. With eleven people out there, he should have known better. But he was trying to protect me.  
Who could have killed him? Was it someone? Or something? Maybe the gamemakers, or one of the other fallen tributes. I can't even think now. The one person who I wanted to win more than me, died. I put my back up against the rock wall, put my knees up to my chest, and started to cry. I wanted to be silent, but I couldn't. Liam... I just can't stand it. I just can't.

At that moment, I started to wonder whether or not Jacob had known that Liam was dead. After all, he did try to convince me that we weren't both going to make it out... I can only hope that he didn't. I just find it surprising that both our partners died the same day. If Liam had died this morning... Never mind. I heard three cannons. The one I didn't hear was Jacob's partner's. Ok. He had nothing to do with it.

I sat in the crevasse for the rest of the night. Unable to fall asleep, yet unable to stay awake. I just sit there, crying. Wishing that he would come back, just to tell me one more time that he loved me, and that I was safe.  
I knew that Liam was in a much better place now, much nicer that District 12 or anywhere in Panem for that matter. I can trust that he's watching me from somewhere, and that he's the real gamemaker. He is going to insure that the odds are in my favor, even if they just weren't in his. I was sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I woke up to the sound of the birds again. I looked outside the crevasse and saw a figure just sitting there, keeping watch. At first, I thought it was Liam. Maybe I had dreamt it, maybe he was still alive. "Liam?" I called hesitantly. "Rue, it's me. Jacob. Liam's gone." I looked at him, with sad eyes. "Oh. Why are you here?" I asked, fighting back tears. "Well, my ally died. Your ally died. I figured you weren't going to come looking for me, so I came back here. I know there are only seven of us left, but I'd like to be your ally, if that's okay with you." I thought about it for a minute, considering my options. I could say yes, and risk losing someone again, or I could very well win. If I say no, Jacob could kill me right here, right now. He could be that much closer to home. "Sure. I'll be your ally. But what happens if it comes down to the two of us?" Jacob smiled. "I'm not going to kill you. And you're not going to kill me. That's all that matters." I looked at him, puzzled. "But, we're not fro-" He put his index finger over his lips, as to tell me to stop talking. "Just trust me."  
Since my two options are either to trust him or die, I decided to trust him. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I know how Liam died." I looked up at him, wanting to hear more. "You do? How?" Jacob sighed. "It was, it was that Nicholas kid. From 2. Liam went out to kill him, to put your mind at ease. Things didn't turn out... Well." My heart sank. All my hopes that it was a natural cause, that no one hurt him, gone. Nicholas has killed me. He has already won.  
"I have to kill him." I said to Jacob, the anger in my voice rising. "He needs to know how it feels. To be killed. Inside, and out. He killed Liam on the outside, and me on the inside. Now it's his turn. He's not making it to the top 3, I can tell you that." Jacob smiled a mischievous smile. "Wonderful. I have a plan."  
I have to admit, Jacob was a little scary. He had so much strength, and he has such evil plans, it was hard to think that he was really trying to help me. But I could tell by the way he held me at night while I cried that he was not going to hurt me. And plus, we had known each other beforehand. Victor's parties, I had even seen him once when I went to the games with my parents. So I guess I was safe.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked as he sharpened his spear on a rock. "Here it goes. So we find Career camp. Step one. Then we lure them away from camp. Step two. While they're gone, we set up some kind of booby trap that will kill them. All of them. Be it a tracker hacker nest, some old land mines, anything really. As long as they die. And I'll let you have Nicholas. You know, if you want." I looked at him, worried that the plan might not work. "That's a great idea, but how do we pull it off?" Jacob laughed, then stopped suddenly and put a serious look on his face. "Easy. We pull a Katniss."  
At that very moment, a parachute came floating down from the sky. I picked it up, and read the note that mom and dad had written. The note read:  
Pull a Katniss: Here's a bomb. -Mom + Dad  
I opened the tin to find a small grenade, along with a remote that most likely controlled it. I can only imagine how much it must have coated. Then again, people like a good show. "Jacob!" I called, "Your plan. It'll work. And I know how." Jacob looked at me and smiled. "Excellent." He said, rubbing his palms together. Now you see why he scares me.  
"Okay, so we set off the first fire at about noon, right? Then once the careers start leaving, I'll send a mockingjay signal. Then run back to the second fire closer to the career camp. Once you set that one off, send back the signal, and I'll know to hide. Distance yourself from the fires and career camp as much as possible, and I'll catch up with you later. Then we'll celebrate. If all goes well, we should be down to three. Oh my god. Three?" Jacob just stared at me, his mouth hanging open. "Wow, girls do talk a lot. It's not just mom. Imagine that." I frowned. "Jacob, this is serious! There will only be three of us left! What do we do after it's just us?" Jacob sighed an annoyed sigh. "I told you, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I tried to act okay with the plan, but it was worrying me that it might come down to the two of us. And then where would we be? One of us dead, one of us a victor. And that, only fate would decide.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun was at the top of the arena when I saw the smoke come out from deep in the forest. I hid close by the career camp, but not too close. If they saw me, I'd be dead in a minute. The plan would fail. I watched from a distance as all four of the careers- including Nicholas ran to go find the idiot who started a heavy smoke fire in the middle of the day. I silently laughed at everyone watching at home in district 1 and 2. They knew what was going on. Oh did they know. Once I was sure they were gone, I crept up a little closer, and threw the small bomb which I had covered in moss into their camp. Right in the middle. I heard a rustling in the leaves, and I bolted back into the forest. I whistled the signal to the mockingjays, who carried the tune through the woods, notifying Jacob to run and start te second fire. The second signal came back to me moments later, and I sighed of relief. The fire was burning and Jacob was safe.  
The careers came running back, annoyed, that someone had pulled the wool over their eyes. They settled back into their camp, and I sat in the woods, far enough away that I wouldn't get hurt, but close enough to watch.  
"This is for Liam." I whispered as I pressed the red button on the remote.  
Within a split second, Platinum, Gleam, Nicholas and the girl from  
2, I think her name was Rose, along with all of their supplies, food and shelters go flying sky high, and burst into flames. I heard four cannons, almost consecutive. I whistled the four note "I'll be back soon" song to the mockingjays, and listened to it be carried through the forest again.  
I stood up from where I was sitting, and said quietly to the sky, as if it were a camera, "I'll be home tomorrow, Thresh. I promise. I'll be home." Right after I said those words, a parachute came floating down. This one much smaller than the rest. The note read:  
Good job, hon. Trust me, you'll need this. -Mom + Dad  
I opened the tin and found a small pen. That's it. A pen. Not even a Capitol pen. A district 12 pen. The crappy pens that run out after 5 uses. Oh well, if I need it, I need it.  
It was getting pretty dark by the time I got back to the crevasse where Jacob was already waiting. "Finally! You're back!" Look what I've got." He held a package of papers in his hand. On the ground beside him, he had the parachute that it probably came in. "What are those?" I asked, wondering why he had a package of papers. "District transfer papers." He whispered." I looked at him, puzzled. "The note said that they had sent some to my mom as well. The rules say that two tributes can win, as long as they're from the same district. Fill these papers out, send them back to the Capitol, I get an automatic accept because I'm a victor's son. My mom gets an automatic accept because she's a victor. We're moving to district 12." I now looked astonished, not only because he had thought of a loophole, but because it would work. "I have a pen." I said triumphantly. "Well, we've got all night to fill this in, and send it back. As soon as we do, the gamemakers will be alerted and there's nothing they can do about it. Nothing."  
We started filling in the forms, and came to one box which said "Reason for transfer". Jacob thought for a moment, and started writing in the box. "What are you writing?" I asked. "To save my new best friend." I looked at him, at the paper, then back at him. I started to cry.  
"What's wrong, Rue?" I sniffled out a muffled answer. "Now we have to win. I can't lose my best friend again." Jacob smiled and gave me a big hug. "We'll win. I promise."  
We rolled up the papers, and put them back in the silver parachute. Jacob lifted it up, and sent it back into the sky. "Now I'm in district 12." Not knowing how to respond, I smiled a bit. Suddenly, a loud voice came over the arena. "Attention tributes! There has been a slight change that we have no control over. It seems that the remaining tribute from district 4 has put in a request for a district change, and it has been accepted. There are now two tributes remaining from district 12. Thank you."  
Jacob and I had a small celebration that night, and even more so when we saw the fallen tributes in the sky. Platinum from 1. Gleam from 1. Rose from 2. And Nicholas from 2. I was so happy that I finally killed him. I won. Well, in my mind anyways. "Three of us left." He said flatly. "Yup. Let's make it count." We packed up our bags and head for the Cornucopia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jacob, what will hiding out in the cornucopia do?" Jacob sighed as if we'd gone over it several times, which we hadn't. "Look, Rue. That little girl knows it's only us. She's gonna get tired of waiting and eventually come looking for us. Trust me." I looked at him with wide eyes. "The little girl? What little girl?" "The little girl from 10. Did you see her interview? I think she got a six or a seven. I'm surprised she made it this far." I knew exactly who Jacob was talking about. I had been so concerned with killing the careers that I forgot who I had left. The little girl! The insanely smart little girl. She had pulled a Johanna Mason. Appear weak to everyone. Even the gamemakers. Then, kill everyone. Still, killing machine or not, I'd hate to kill anyone younger than me. Especially a 12 year old, who had their whole life ahead of them.  
Then again, if I didn't kill her, and Jacob didn't kill her, the gamemakers would insure that she killed us. So it had to be done. And if it did, I'd sure want to put on a good show.  
We finally arrived at the Cornucopia. The silver plates were still there, and the golden horn seemed almost untouched. But it wasn't. The contents of the horn were almost gone, but it seems the careers had overlooked a few things. "Grab them, Rue. We could use all we can get. This little girl is vicious. Anything she doesn't have is an advantage to us." I wish he'd shut up about the little girl.  
Hours later, we hears some distant screams, followed by loud hisses. "They found her. This is it. Grab a spear, Rue." I started to panic. "Who found her? What's happening?" Jacob ignored my panicked tone of voice and calmly answered "The gamemakers. They've released mutts to chase her here. It's the grand finale."  
Jacob and I climbed to the top of the Cornucopia so that we'd have the advantage of height, and hopefully no mutt would be taller than the horn. The screams and hisses began to get closer and closer. "I wonder what they are?" I asked nervously. "Probably snakes of some sort. No biggie." No biggie? Jacob must be insane. We now have to kill a little girl who's really a serial killer, (ok, maybe not that bad.) and a bunch of Capitol mutts? Not a good day for me.  
The little girl ran out from the forest, with a group of lizard creatures following her. "Oh no! Rue, it's the lizards!" Jacob sounded more scared than I did when he attacked me back at the crevasse. "Jacob, we can take them. We can do anything now." Jacob still looked worried. "Rue, you don't get it. They killed my father. I've always had a fear of lizards, especially these ones. They're designed to kill me!" Finally, I understood. Finnick was killed by these.  
Out of the blue, a hovercraft appeared from up above, and small bombs began to drop. "Jake! Get in the horn!" I yelled frantically after him. "But what if the lizards get me?" "Um, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it! Come on!" The mutts weren't quite at the horn yet when we got inside. I rushed around frantically, looking for something good to help us. I saw a tiny bottle on the ground, an it looked different than the purification drops, so I picked it up. The bottle read "Force-Field in a Tube: Squeeze to activate." I removed the cap of the bottle, and squeezed it, with the nozzle pointing at the opening in the Cornucopia. "What's that?" Jacob asked. "Force-Field in a Tube. Throw a rock at the entrance. I dare you." Hesitantly, Jacob picked up a rock and threw it at the opening. It bounced back. "Oh my god! Rue, you did it! You saved us!" Jacob grabbed me and kissed me right on the mouth.  
I was so stunned that I just kinda stood there, until I finally pushed him off me. "What was that for?" I asked. "Um... Uh... Did I just do what I think I did?" Jacob stumbled over his words and his face began to turn bright red. "Yes. You did. It's okay. Don't worry about it. Now we're even."  
Outside of the horn, the little girl was struggling against the lizards, trying to kill them with her sword, when she saw us. She started running straight for the opening of the Cornucopia, and I told Jacob to stand back. The little girl ran straight into the force field, which knocked her out. I saw Jacob close his eyes as the lizards pounced on her and finished her off.  
When the lizards finally left, all that was left of the little girl from 10 who I once pitied, was a very, very torn apart person. She was obviously still alive, because she half sat up, and whispered "Congratulations. You two deserve this more than I do." The little girl layed back down, closed the one eye that she had left and died. Just like that. I heard the cannon sound, and the force field disappeared. "Congratulations to the two victors of the 115th Hunger Games! From District 12, Jacob Odair and Rue Mellark!" The voice was gone. "We did it! Jacob, we won!" Jacob sighed. "Yup. We sure did." He looked sad, and I wasn't sure why. "Jacob, what's wrong?" "I just wish my dad were here to see me win. To see me beat what he just couldn't. Those stupid lizards." The hovercraft appeared above us, and we were whisked away to the Capitol.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rue? Rue, are you awake?" I opened my eyes to find that I was in a hospital in some Capitol building. "Mom?" I asked, my voice groggy. "Rue, I'm so proud of you. You were amazing out there. Shortest games ever. Plus, you changed the games forever. A district change mid-games? So cool." I sighed. "Mom, that was all Jacob's idea." Mom smiled. "But it was your pen."  
"Rue, have I ever told you how Auntie Prim died?" Mom asked, slightly teary. "No, I don't think so." Mom sighed. "Well, during the rebellion, the old President Snow had kept a whole bunch of Capitol children in the City Circle to keep them safe. But President Coin-the leader of 13-issued a whole lot of bombs to be dropped by a hovercraft. Auntie Prim was in this group of kids with the Medical Team from 13. No one survived the bombing. The gamemakers, they thought you knew this. They tried to break you and Jacob by bringing out the things that killed your loved ones. But you didn't know. That's how you won." By this time, Mom was crying. "So you mean, they wanted me to break down, just like Jacob did? But because I didn't know, I didn't?" Mom just nodded. I sat up on my bed and gave her a huge hug.  
Once me and Jacob had recovered, it was time for the closing ceremonies. I got to see James again, and my prep team.  
Alexander, Gadshill and Iris all came in a once, congratulating me more than before I went in the games. (You'd think.) The ever famous fire dust was out once again, certainly not for the last time. This time I was lightly dusted with it, everywhere.  
Like when our parents won, me and Jacob saw eachother for the first time at the post game interviews. We rose up on stage with our prep teams and stylist, and then ran to hug eachother in the center of the stage. He looked amazing; he had a deep charcoal grey suit with a pale orange tie against his coal black shirt. "You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear as we hugged. Not knowing what to say, I just smiled to myself.  
When we sat down, the highlights of the games began to play. Since the games were only 3 days this year, it wasn't too hard to fit it all into 3 hours. But still, I commend whomever did it.  
The highlights started at the bloodbath, but didn't last for long. There were clips of me and Liam running, and clips of Jacob and the girl from 4 running, but not too far. Turns out, they snuck back into the Cornucopia and got some more stuff. Smart.  
They showed Liam and I in the cave the first night, and how I had the dream about Nicholas. They showed some of Jacob and his partner sneaking out in the middle of the night, and her being killed early in the morning, before the sun had even come out.  
The next segment was of Liam. He had left me early in the morning, and went out to find Nicholas. He found him near the career camp, and had tried his best, but even with his Hawthorne blood... I can't say it. I was in tears as I watched this clip on the large screen. I know Liam had died, I just really didn't want to know how. I really didn't. Aw, Liam. Why'd you have to leave? Why'd you have to go?  
The next clip that was shown was Jacob nearly scaring me to death. That one brought out a few laughs from the audience as they watched the two victors fight. It was not that funny. At all.  
Then there was me killing the careers, and the pen. The district papers. The lizards. The bombs. The force field. The kiss. The cannon. It was over.  
"So... Victors." Ceasar started, "Tell me. When did you know that you would both make it out alive?" I looked at Jacob, and he looked at me. I nodded slightly as if to tell him to answer. "Well, Ceasar, there really was no telling. Even after the force field, we had no idea if we'd win or not. It really was nervewracking." The crowd was quite silent, to my surprise. "Rue?" I took a deep breath before saying what I wanted to say. "My parents, they changed the games forever. They caused a lot of trouble, but they're legacies. After the announcement was made, I knew. I knew we had won. That was it for me. It couldn't have been possible to lose my best friend again. It just doesn't work that way." The crowd cheered when they heard what I had to say. I was so confident, it wasn't even funny. "Rue, that is quite outstanding. Did you feel that you had to live up to your parents legacies?" Ceasar asked with a slight pretentious note in his voice. "Absolutely. And I know Jacob felt the same way. Finnick and Annie were amazing victors." Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a tight squeeze. The audience cheered some more. I couldn't understand how they could love two murderers so much. Murderer. That's what I am now. Kill count of 4. Well, 5 if you count the little girl. "Jacob, now that you and Rue are safe, how do you think your story is going to play out?" I saw Jacob smile for a moment, but then he stopped when he realized he didn't know wat to say. "Well, um, I think it will go on like any double victory would. I mean, sure. Rue and u have known eachother since we were little. Our moms are very close, and we've been to many victors' parties. But Rue was in love with a boy. A wonderful one at that. And he died to save her brother. Right now, I'm just here to be her shoulder to cry on. No matter how she feels, I'll be there for her. And that's a promise." The Capitol crowds were so loud, I could barely hear myself think. They were screaming, and cheering, and whistling. They loved us.  
The victory tour was hard. We had a lot of dirty looks; the "why could you have changed districts mid-game" looks. And it was true. We were rule benders. But hey, My parents both won. In the quarter quell, my parents and Finnick along with some other victors, blew up the force field, and all escaped. (Ok, maybe not all.) It's in our blood to bend rules.  
The worst were the career districts, seeing I had killed all of them, and district 10, since we basically sat there and watched her die. Poor kid. But nothing compared to District 4. Because this time, we didn't kill their children. No. We stole their victor. But no one could yell. No one could curse. Not out loud, anyways. Not in public. No. They had to act like it was ok.  
When we were back in District 12, I had to face Gale. He knew, that it wasn't my fault. He was proud of me for killing Nicholas. But it's not that easy to get over the loss of your son. It really isn't.  
A few months later, Annie was really beginning to miss the sea. As was Jacob, but Annie more. So Jacob came up with a plan. He pulled out a paper, and started writing.  
Dear President Snow,  
I am very sorry to inform you that my mother, victor Annie Cresta, is very unhappy in her new home in district 12. She misses the ocean, as do I. I have a proposition. Since District 4 and District 12 are so close on the map of Panem, the boundries do touch, have you ever considered combining the two? Think about it. District 14...


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

It's been 15 years since Jacob and I won the Hunger Games. I'm now 30 years old, and Jacob is 33. We live in District 14, a district that we created. It's a lovely place, what with the beaches and the meadows. My grandmother has passed away, but Annie is still alive. Well alive, I might add. She and my mother are quite close now, now that no boundaries restrict their freedom.  
Jacob and I, well, we got married 10 years ago. After the games, he had been so kind, it was impossible not to fall in love with him. We have one daughter, who we agreed to name Primrose. In honor of my aunt I never met. She is beautiful, just like my mother. She's almost three years old, so she'll be going to preschool in the fall.  
The Hunger Games still exist. Nothing has managed to change that. And I guess we've all learned to live with it. There are technically only 11 districts now, and the numbering is odd. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,14. No 12. No 13. Those districts are just memories now. But then again, they're not. District 12 is still here. And District 13 is still underground, the Capitol has just left them alone.  
I hear people tell my mother that she was crazy. That if she had never had kids, they wouldn't have been in the games. She doesn't answer to them anymore. People tell me that I'm stupid, to bring a child into the world where they are still at risk, especially being the child of two victors'. I simply tell them that with 4 victors for grandparents, and two for parents, she's got great chances if ever, god forbid, she were reaped.  
I've learned that it's important not to let things like the reaping stop you from living your life. I know now that even though the nightmares still play in your head every night, you have to let it go. Or else, you'll be caught in yesterday.  
My name is Rue Odair. I was born Rue Mellark. Both my parents were victors. They changed the games forever. I was in the Huger Games. I won. I changed the games forever. My husband's parents are victors. My husband is a victor. We have a daughter. I hope she will never have the chance to be a victor. And hope is all I have.

R.I.P Liam Hawthorne, 115th Hunger Games, District 12. Loved by all, and will be dearly missed.

THE END


End file.
